


Pikachu

by fuckingcommissions



Series: Pokemon Commissions [9]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, commission, this one is a little fucked up but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: Volkner finds himself manipulated by a young trainer in his gym.





	Pikachu

**Author's Note:**

> im gonna warn y'all now that towards the end the clueless child mother character tries to have the infant give volkner a blowjob and thinks there's no problem with it  
> hes like hell no  
> but it happens for like a half a second so be warned

Volkner is incredibly bored while he works on his paperwork, wishing that a decent challenger would appear so that he could do something a little more entertaining. Either that, or that he could set his paperwork aside and blow of all his duties as a gym leader, and head off to the beach to enjoy a pleasant day off. He tries his best to focus on his work anyway, since he doesn’t have anything else to do, but his concentration is soon broken by something warm and wet against his crotch.

Looking down, he smiles to see a very familiar sight under his desk. There’s a head of brown hair with a set of Pikachu ears, which he knows belongs to Meghan, the youngest trainer serving under him. She’s always had a very obvious crush on him, and he’s been unable to refuse her affections, so they’ve fallen into this rather familiar pattern lately. Just like always, she’s wearing her Pikachu costume, one that she manages to make look absolutely adorable and unbearably sexy on her at the same time.

She wraps her lips around the tip of his cock, beaming up at him. Patting the top of her head, he says, “My clever, naughty little Pikachu snuck up on me.”

Meghan begins enthusiastically stroking him off at the shaft, and pulls back to say, “Hello, boss Raichu!” With that, she goes back to sucking him off immediately, though she can barely fit more than his tip in her mouth. Even so, her tongue is very talented, and the way she strokes him off certainly adds to it, and he always enjoys the times spent like this with her.

While she’s doing her best to pleasure him, he pulls a small remote out of his desk and presses a button, and is immediately met with the sensation of her moaning around him. He had hoped that she was wearing this version of her costume, the one with the tail anchored inside of her with a vibrating butt plug that he holds the controls to. To this day, he still isn’t sure where she managed to find something like that in such a small size.

It’s easy to lose himself in the moment, as she sucks him off under his desk and makes such delightful noises while he plays with the toy, and soon enough, he feels himself nearing his climax. As always, he comes without pulling out of her mouth, and when he fills her mouth, her cheeks bulge so that the face paint on them cracks a little bit. First, she swallows some of it so that it’s manageable, but then she gleefully opens her mouth so that he can see how full it is, before finally swallowing the rest for him.

She stands up, moving away from his desk, and turns around, bending over completely with her tail sticking up in the air, and looking at Volkner from between her bare legs. She pulls the crotch of her costume aside for him and says, “I’m in heat now, and my Pika pussy needs boss Raichu’s lightning rod!”

In the past, they’ve never gone that far before. He’s been far too guilty about the fact that he’s been unable to resist her, and they’ve kept to him licking and fingering her while she’s only ever sucked and stroked him off. Even now, with her trying to tempt him so openly, he doesn’t want to give in, but when he tells her no, she just does an adorable wiggle and pout and asks, “Please?”

“Absolutely not,” he says, though he can already feel his resolve beginning to crumble.

“But boss Raichu!” she begs, and the more she pouts and begs, the more adorable she becomes, and finally, he has no hope of continuing to turn her down. Finally, he sighs and gives in to her demands, lining up behind her and slowly pressing himself inside of her, sitting down again so that she rests on his lap. Even as he tries to take things gently, there is much resistance from the tight girl.

She does an impression of a hurt Pikachu that is almost entirely believable, especially when he sees a line of blood spilling out of her as her cherry is popped. Panicked at the sight of blood, he’s certain that she isn’t ready for this, but as he tries to pull out, Meghan lets out a threatening growl.

“I’ll use my entire team of Pikachu on you if you don’t keep going, you know?” she says, and he decides not to test her threat. She grits her teeth and pushes back against him, taking him deeper despite the pain, and he can feeling himself stretching her so much, until he’s buried completely within her tight passage.

She wriggles for quite some time as she tries to adjust to having him inside of her, but finally, she looks up at him and says, “Please, boss Raichu, fuck your little Pikachu!”

Volkner grabs her around her frail waist, and his thumbs and forefingers are able to completely encircle it, she is so small. “You’re such a naughty little Pikachu, you know that?” He begins to raise and lower her on top of him, now that he knows that she can handle his size.

“So good!” she exclaims in delight, before making more nearly-perfect imitations of a Pikachu. In fact, her imitations are so spot on that Volkner has to wonder if she’s ever listened to Pikachu mating before, and decides that he wouldn’t put it past her. She sounds so very animalistic at times that it seems like he’s actually fucking a young Pikachu, rather than an adorable girl in a costume.

He reaches into his desk to pull out a small device, pressing it to one of cheeks and activating it. She lets out a yelp of surprise at the jolt of electricity that shoots through her, and it melts into a noise of pleasure. As soon as he’s done this, he switches to her other cheek and gives her a jolt there as well. When he drops the device to one of her nipples, giving her another jolt, she dissolves beneath him, moaning happily, and when he zaps her other nipple, he feels her clenching around him in absolute pleasure.

Finally, Volkner loops around his arm down and holds the device between her legs, just above her clit. In a voice that is almost cold, he says, “Are you going to beg for more?”

“Please, boss Raichu!” she cries. “I want you to electrocute me there, too!”

“You want electricity down there?” he asks.

“Please!” she begs, and she is rewarded with an electric shock that leaves her nearly speechless. As he continues to fuck her, he occasionally surprises her with jolts to various body parts, never letting her see them coming, and the more he does this, the less control she has over herself, until she’s barely coherent, moaning out, “P-Pika…” and the like.

She’s nearly completely out of it when he realizes just how close he is, and when he tells her as much, she manages to muster up the strength to say, “Please, boss Raichu, shoot your load inside your little Pikachu...put a sweet little Pichu in my belly!”

Her words confuse him for a moment, wondering why she’d ask for something like that, but he’s almost certain that she’s too young to even get pregnant by him, or anyone else. Deciding that she must be taking their frequent roleplay a little too seriously, he decides to go along with what she wants from him. Giving in to the pleasure that’s been building inside of him, he doesn’t hesitate to let go inside of her, filling her with his seed without a care in the world, overwhelmed with pleasure.

Even through his pleasure, however, he’s aware enough to press the device to her clit and give her one last zap, pushing her over the edge with him. He feels her tightening and spasming around him as she comes with him, and the two of them cry out in unison. It is a long while before Meghan is able to recover from her orgasm, but once she has, the two of them spend the rest of the afternoon in that same position, with her resting on his lap and his now soft member still buried inside of her.

He gets back to working on his paperwork, and Meghan, surprisingly does not get bored with it, and even seems interested in learning about everything that he’s doing, helping him out some once she’s picked up on the basics. It seems that she has a bit of an interest in the administrative side of gym leading, which isn’t something he would have suspected, but he supposes that it’s nice to have someone around that would want to help him with this sort of thing.

~X~

A few months later, Meghan finds herself in Volkner’s lap once again, stroking his member while he gently fingers her. With his other hand, he pokes her belly, which has started to grow rounder as time has gone on, and has begun to stick out more.

“Has my little Pikachu eaten too many Poffins? You’re starting to get a little chubby,” he says playfully.

He pulls his finger back and she rubs her belly, saying, “No, it’s because our little Pichu is growing in their, and it’s starting to get big enough for us to know that it’s there.” She says it so matter-of-factly that he doesn’t get it at first, and it takes him far too long to process what her words really mean.

“What?” he asks, as the true meaning finally starts to dawn on him. “You don’t mean...are you really...pregnant?”

“Yup!” she replies happily.

“But...but how is that possible? At your age...I was sure that you were too young to get pregnant,” he says, confusion written all over his face.

“My pediatrician said it was a...uh, what was it? Precocious pregnancy!” she replies, still just as cheerful as ever. Volkner can only stare at her for a moment as he tries to figure out his thoughts and feelings on the matter, until he can finally speak again.

“You are the naughtiest Pikachu that I’ve ever met,” he says, “tricking me into putting a Pichu in your belly like that! You’re going to need a lot of punishment for doing that, you know?” He stands up, lifting her and putting her on his desk, laying her down over it and grabbing both of her butt cheeks. “I should make each of these as red as the paint on your other cheeks, but I don’t want to do anything that might hurt our little Pichu. Maybe I can come up with a better idea…”

He takes some time to think it over before giving her a smile that borders on menacing as he says, “That’s right, I have the perfect idea for your punishment!” She looks on in anticipation, and when he says, “It’s looks like I’m going to have to resort to tickle torture!” he can see the terror in her eyes. Unfortunately, there’s nothing she can do to retaliate when he has her in this position, and soon enough, he begins his full assault on her.

He starts with simply tickling her stomach, before moving along her sides. Meghan struggles as she dissolves into helpless giggles, but there’s nothing she can do to fight back, considering the distance he has with his longer limbs. She couldn’t hope to reach him like this, and all she can do is struggle pathetically and squeal and giggle while he works his fingers along her sides. Her breathing grows more and more staggered, until she can’t even speak to beg Volkner for mercy, and he just keeps going until he begins tickling under her arms and she finds herself howling with breathless laughter.

It isn’t until he decides that she really does need some time to catch her breath that he finally slows down. He slows and slows until he comes to a stop, and Meghan is left panting desperately as her giggles finally begin to subside. She does her best to catch her breath, on guard still just in case, but time passes and she begins to relax, thinking that he’s really going to show some mercy on her. It’s just as she begins to think that he’s not going to do anything else to her, that he’s finally done with her, that he decides to strike again.

But this time, he decides to tease her with something entirely different than tickling, and he leans forward, pressing his tip right up against her. She gasps in anticipation, ready for him to fuck her and not minding if it’s going to be a little hard as punishment, but instead of pushing inside of her, he remains at her opening and begins to do something else. He wraps a hand around his cock and begins to work it up and down, stroking himself off right in front of her, just close enough to fuck her, all while doing absolutely nothing for her.

Meghan lets out a noise of frustration and begs him, “Please just fuck me!” When he ignores her and continues to pleasure himself, she huffs and tries to wiggle down to get him inside of her, but she’s so worn out from being tickled that she isn’t fast enough, and he’s always able to move quicker, managing to remain just barely not entering her. It’s enough to drive the girl crazy, but her protests fall on completely deaf ears as he continues to do what he can to punish her for tricking him.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she fidgets and squirms and refuses to watch him like this, knowing that it will only make things worse for her. Even so, she can still hear the sound of flesh on flesh as he works his hand up and down, faster and faster as he continues to grow closer, and she can hear his soft moans of pleasure, and she can feel him pressed against her, creating enough friction to frustrate her, but not enough to get off on, not even when she tries moving against him. Like this, she’s completely helpless, and she knows that he isn’t going to let up or give in any time soon.

So she has to suffer like this, so desperate for him that she can hardly take it, and he teases her and teases her until he’s there, and just barely manages to hold back long enough to press himself inside of her, but barely, not enough to do anything for her. And then he comes, letting her get the feel of it and letting it soak inside of her before he pulls out, still refusing to fuck her now.

“Alright,” he says, looking down at the frustrated, horny girl, before helping her onto her feet. “Now, you’d better scamper off and let me finish my work on my own, unless you want me to find more ways to punish you.”

Pouting, Meghan nods and takes off, not wanting him to tease her anymore, or risk angering him too much. Plus, she needs to take care of her own needs now that he’s teased her so much. She needs a lot of time to herself if she’s going to work out all of her own frustrations.

~X~

Despite his initial frustration with her, he’s not the sort of man to leave her alone with his child, and of course he decides to take responsibility. Their child is born, a healthy baby girl, and there aren’t any complications despite Meghan’s young age. Everything settles into a new routine, but he doesn’t slack off at work even with the new addition. And so, one day while he’s working on his paperwork, he is once again interrupted by a mouth wrapping around his cock.

Volkner tries to ignore it, wanting to stay focused on work, and perhaps wanting to tease her a little bit by pretending not to notice, but then, the sensation suddenly changes. The mouth disappears for a brief second, and when it returns, it feels different. Smaller, somehow, and he knows that that isn’t what it feels like for Meghan to suck her lips in tight. No, that mouth is naturally smaller than what he’s used to, and when he looks under his desk, there’s Meghan, holding their daughter, who is the one sucking him off.

“What are you doing?!” he shouts, outraged, and she giggles.

“Our little Pichu wanted to taste Papa Raichu’s milk,” she says, holding up the baby in the Pichu onesie. “I want to make more Pichus with you!”

“Until I either get some condoms or get you on some sort of birth control, you’re not taking any more rides on my lightning rod. And after the stunt you pulled, I honestly don’t trust you to take the pills like you’re supposed to, so if we’re going to do it without a condom, then you’re going to have to get some kind of contraceptive implant or IUD.”

“But I don’t wanna do that,” she protests. “I wanna make more Pichus!”

“Absolutely not,” he replies. “You’re going on birth control, and that’s final.”

She pouts up at him, trying to look as cute as possible. “But, Boss! Papa!”

Once upon a time, her pout could earn her absolutely anything. She’s always been so cute that Volkner couldn’t resist her, but that’s how he ended up in this mess in the first place, and he’s done letting a girl like her yank his chain so much. He remains steadfast and resists her, no matter how cute her pouts may become.

“We’ll go to the doctor to get the situation figured out soon,” is the last thing he says. Maybe someday, he really will be ready for their family to grow, but for now, she and their daughter are enough of a handful on their own.


End file.
